Una sola razón
by ChapaWise
Summary: Pequeño one-shot de Nico Di Angelo el día de su cumpleaños.


Nico Di Angelo se había preguntado mil veces que era lo que había hecho mal para haber acabado teniendo esa mala suerte. Mientras daba vueltas a la pequeña estatuilla de Hades entre sus manos, lo único que le quedaba de su hermana aparte del angustioso recuerdo, se lo preguntó una vez más.

¿Qué había hecho para que su padre lo odiara?

¿Qué había hecho para que su madre y su hermana, sus únicas familiares, hubieran muerto las dos?

¿Qué había hecho para enamorarse de una persona que no le correspondería jamás?

La última de las tres preguntas era la que más hacía eco en su mente últimamente. Solo como estaba era lo único que podía hacer: pensar en sus propias desgracias. Puede que sonara egoísta, pero era así. Y eso sólo le hacía más daño. Pero las lágrimas ya se negaban a salir. Ya nunca lo hacían, realmente. Hacía mucho que había dejado de llorar por las noches recordando la dulce voz de Bianca cantándole una nana en italiano para calmar el miedo creado por las pesadillas que tenía, hasta que se dormía en sus brazos presa del cansancio que le provocaba lo poco que dormía. Ahora nadie le cantaba. Nadie le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Nadie le acunaba y arrullaba hasta que se dormía.

Nadie.

Pero las pesadillas seguían allí.

Quizá se debía todo a eso de ser hijo de Hades, siempre se decía a si mismo. O a que dentro de él habitaba un horrible monstruo que acechaba por salir, y todos, asustados, huían de él.

Nico sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a si mismo a dejar de pensar en ello. Estaba sentando en el mástil del Argo II, mirando al mar mientras el viento le revolvía el pelo y agitaba su cazadora. El cielo azul hacía que sus ojos negros parecieran más vacíos, más oscuros.

Era el día de su cumpleaños.

Naturalmente, no avisó a nadie: de todas formas, ¿a quién le iba a importar? Él pensaba que no le importaría a nadie. Así que se hallaba sentado allí, como siempre. Súbitamente, se acordó de que una vez le había nombrado su cumpleaños a Percy. Estaba seguro de que no se acordaría ya. El chico era bastante olvidadizo.

Entonces, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba abajo, en cubierta. Percy. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?. Su corazón dio un vuelco traicionero, pero no se detuvo demasiado a pensar en ello. Miró hacia la procedencia de la voz con mala cara. El hijo del dios del mar lo miraba desde abajo, con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos verdes centelleando. Cada vez que Nico lo observaba con atención, no podía evitar acordarse de lo mucho que había cambiado el chico del que una vez se había enamorado. Parecía muy diferente: Estaba mucho más alto, más fuerte. Incluso parecía más maduro, después de haber pasado por todo lo que había pasado.

Percy agitó los brazos al ver que Nico se había quedado mirándolo como un pasmarote.

-¿Bajas o qué?-gritó lo suficientemete alto para que el hijo de Hades lo escuchara con claridad. Su sonrisa seguía ahí, como si ni el peor monstruo de lo más profundo del Tártaro pudiera arrebatársela.

-¿Por qué iba a bajar?-contestó Nico, de mala gana.-Dame una sola razón.

-Porque es tu cumpleaños.

Se había acordado.

Imposible pensó Nico. Un sonrojo se extendió por la pálida piel de sus mejillas. Apartó la vista de Percy.

-No quiero.-el oscuro chico jugueteó con el cierre de su chaqueta, negándose a mirarlo.

-No hagas que llame a Jason para que te baje de ahí.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa despreocupada que indicaba que, más que una amenaza, aquello era una broma.

Con un suspiro, Nico bajó del mástil a regañadientes. Ya al lado de Percy, lo miró alzando las cejas, inseguro. De repente el hijo de Poseidón se abalanzó sobre él en lo que podía denominarse un gran "abrazo de oso". Nico abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no recibía un abrazo de nadie. Llegó a la conclusión de que o Percy era muy cariñoso o se había motivado demasiado. Probablemente las dos cosas. Antes de que a Nico le diera tiempo de responder si quiera, Percy se separó de él. Con un gesto de la mano le invitó a entrar dentro.

-¡Tenemos tarta para ti!-dijo entusiasmado. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a la puerta que probablemente conducía a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nico. La primera que tedría en años.

En ese momento en el que Percy no miraba, Nico se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Pequeña, pero de verdad.

Quizá no estaba tan solo como pensaba.


End file.
